


Hey There T'hy'la

by TheBlackestVoid



Category: Music - Fandom, Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Spock POV, To the tune of 'Hey There Delilah', musicfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackestVoid/pseuds/TheBlackestVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic to the tune of 'Hey There Delilah', inspired by a tumblr post a long time ago. Please Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There T'hy'la

Hey there T’hy’la what's it like in Shi’kahr city?  
I'm two holo-decks away,  
But Jim tonight you look so pretty, yes you do…  
No Starship can shine as bright as you, I swear it's true.

Hey there T’hy’la don't you worry about the distance…  
I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen…  
Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise,  
I'm by your side.

Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
What you do to me.

Hey there T’hy’la, I know times are getting hard,  
But just believe me Jim, we are the best starship by far…  
We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would…  
My word is good.

Hey there T’hy’la, I've got so much left to say,  
If every simple touch I gave you,  
Would take your breath away, I'd do it all…  
Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all.

Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me.

Two holo-decks seems pretty far,  
But we’ve got starships, transporters and hovercars…  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way.  
Our crew would all make fun of us,  
And we'll just laugh along because we know,  
That none of them have felt this way.

T’hy’la, I can promise you,  
That by the time that we get through,  
That space will never ever be the same.  
And you're to blame.

Hey there T’hy’la,  
You be strong and don't you miss me.  
Two weeks with my father, on Vulcan Two…  
And I'll be making history with you, like I do,

You'll know it's all because of you…  
Protector of the Enterprise’s crew…  
Hey there T’hy’la here's to you,  
This one's for you.

Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
What you do to me...


End file.
